walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco
Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco '''is a UK VHS release by Disney Videos on 18th November 1996. Description Cast * Robert Hays - Bob Seaver * Kim Greist - Laura Seaver * Benj Thall - Peter Seaver * Veronica Lauren - Hope Seaver * Kevin Chevalia - Jamie Seaver * Michael Rispoli - Jack * Max Perlich - Ralph * Keegan MacIntosh - Tucker * Sandra Ferens - Tucker's Mom * Andrew Airlie - Tucker's Dad Voice cast * Ralph Waite - Shadow * Michael J. Fox - Chance * Sally Field - Sassy * Michael Bell - Stokey * Tisha Campbell-Martin - Sledge * Adam Goldberg - Pete * Carla Gugino - Delilah * Tommy Lasorda - Lucky Lasorda * Tress MacNeille - French Poodle * Ross Malinger - Spike * Al Michaels - Sparky Michaels * Jon Polito - Ashcan * Sinbad - Riley * Stephen Tobolowsky - Bando * Bob Uecker - Trixie Uecker * Jeff Fischer in some parts Credits Opening (Original 1996 release) * Blue Warning screen * CC screens * Coming Soon from Disney Videos by John Sachs * Aladdin and the King of Thieves trailer by John Sachs * The Hunchback of Notre Dame trailer by John Sachs * Oliver and Company trailer (Long version) by John Sachs * Also Available from Disney Videos by John Sachs * The Santa Clause trailer by Rupert Farley * Muppet Treasure Island trailer by John Sachs * Stay Tuned (1993-1996) by John Sachs * Walt Disney Pictures logo (1985-2006) * Start of Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (1996) Closing (Original 1996 release) * End of Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (1996) * Closing Credits Film * Walt Disney Pictures logo (silent) (1985-2006) * Also Available from Disney Videos by John Sachs * Walt Disney Classics children's promo from 1995 by John Sachs Trailers and info '''Opening # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Coming Soon Only on Video) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Coming to Video) # Oliver and Company (Available Soon on Video) # The Santa Clause (Now Available to Own on Video) # Muppet Treasure Island (Now Available to Own on Video) Closing # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Homeward Bound Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:VHS Videos with Aladdin and the King of Thieves trailer (1996-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Hunchback of Notre Dame trailer (1996-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Oliver and Company trailer (1996-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Santa Clause trailer (announced by Rupert Farley) Category:VHS Videos with Muppet Treasure Island trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:BBFC U Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:VHS Videos with Stay Tuned (1993-1996) (announced by Pat Sharp and John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1995 trailer (1995-1997) (announced by John Sachs)